1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for a fluorescent analysis for the presence of microorganisms and more particularly to an apparatus for a fluorescent analysis where a thermostatically controlled enclosure contains all the apparatus for the reaction and for measurement.
2. Discussion of the Background
A common method of testing for the presence of microorganisms in food is the process of causing microorganisms to decompose a fluorescent substrate to yield fluorescent substances. For example, a sample of soup and a reactive liquid containing 10.sup.-3 mole of 4-methylumbelliferil phosphate, a fluorescent substrate, are mixed in a test tube and reacted for two hours in a reacting tank at a temperature of 40.degree. C. After impurities are separated by a centrifuge, the amount of fluorescent substance formed is measured.
While methods such as this produce adequate results, it is preferable to examine numerous samples quickly and accurately. In the past, the step of reacting the microorganisms with the fluorescent substrate and the step of measuring the formed fluorescent substance were done independently in different apparatuses. The operator had to move between the two test sites and move the test tubes, which wasted time. In addition, the reacting and measuring operations were not carried out continuously, so that it was difficult to effectively deal with a large number of samples. Furthermore, this situation did not lend itself to an automated system.